Moving On Up
by Clique4life
Summary: When the Pretty Committee begins their senior year at a brand-new school, the last thing they expect is for a rival clique to fight them for the top spot. On top of worrying about friends, boys, and grades, now they have to deal with this! In the words of one Massie Elisabeth Block, "This is SO nawt fair."
1. Chapter 1

_The_ Pretty Committee

**Massie Block:** There's only so much a girl can handle. An opposing alpha, a very distracted clique, _and_ Derrick Harrington? Will she cling to her position and manage to stay on top, or will she sink below and hit rock bottom? And will her so-called friends even notice if she does?

**Alicia Rivera:** Remembering the good old days with Josh Hotz only serves to make her furious. Just because he clearly still likes her doesn't mean her friends have to keep pressuring her to get back together with him, and the fact that he's recently been dressing like Brian Sims minus the fashion sense is really pissing her off. There are _real_ gay people out there; why is he acting like such an idiot?

**Dylan Marvil:** She would rather stick with Massie and lie to her face than admit that she'd dating a forbidden boy. In a school like this, she can't afford to lose her alpha's protection. But of course Massie will find out eventually. _If_ she doesn't already know.

**Kristen Gregory:** She knows there is _nothing_ more off-limits than Massie Block's ex-boyfriend. And, if she's honest, Derrick Harrington probably doesn't even like her. But since when has that kind of thing stopped her?

**Claire Lyons:** She is beyond done with Cameron Fisher. He thinks he can break her heart and walk away? She'll show him. Or maybe she'll just switch cliques because she can't stand hearing her friends talk about him all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Those _Other_ Girls

**Courtney Taylor:** This girl's got everything going for her: she's gorgeous, intelligent, funny, and, of course, popular. But when a certain Massie Block tries to invade her space, Courtney proves that her claws do come out. And she _thinks_ she has a surefire way to hurt her competitor. Two words. Derrick Harrington.

**Sienna Halowyn:** She is known for her loyalty, faith, and friendship to her alpha. As soon as those other girls enter their freshman year at Clarwyn Academy, everybody assumes that Sienna will be the first to tear them down. But instead she wonders whether it's time to ditch her tired old clique and join in with the others instead. After all, those girls _do _seem to get all the guys. And Sienna has her eye on a certain heterochromic cutie.

**Kate Noelle:** She's known for nothing but being the biggest bitch at Clarwyn, but even that title is stripped from her when Massie Block arrives with her entourage. But hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

**Monica Aston:** Although Courtney is the unquestioned alpha, Monica's the one who brought them all together six years ago. She could never bear the thought of them breaking apart. But when she discovers that the other girls are planning to leave the clique, will she risk their wrath by setting Courtney against them? If she does tell Courtney, will that mean that it will be her and her alpha against the others? What if she doesn't tell Courtney? Wouldn't that be horrible? Ah, if only there were answers. Or at least someone to talk to. Maybe a boy would understand . . .

**Natalie Sharpe:** She has great fashion sense, but she often bores people when talking. Thankfully, she doesn't do much of that. She prefers more . . ._intimate_ situations. She follows Sienna in almost every endeavor, but when the beta branches off from their clique, will Nat finally develop a backbone? Or will she let the others walk right over her?


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:**

**omg**

**i would like to thank joy (outside the crayon box) for writing the descriptions and editing the chapters.**

**review answers:**

**guest - um well my beta reader did this so i should hope everything is good because she's been doing this forever!**

**alright, enjoy! and review.**

* * *

><p><span>Ah, <span>_Boys_

**Derrick Harrington:** He's dated almost every girl at OCD, and he has to admit, it gets boring. Clarwyn Academy is new, extremely enticing, and chock-full of girls. The only slight problem is the rekindling of an old flame. Or should we say _flames_?

**Josh Hotz:** Is slowly and surely coming to terms with his sexuality. Unfortunately, there's a slight bump in the road when Alicia Rivera turns up at his new school, looking better than ever. And, well, how can a boy _not _be attracted to Alicia Rivera?

**Chris Plovert:** Dylan is the girl for him. She's sexy, confident, beautiful, and perfect. But when Massie kicks Dylan out of the Pretty Committee, will he give up on everything he wants? Or will he still think she's completely flawless?

**Kemp Hurley:** As usual, this ladies' man has every girl at Clarwyn wrapped around his pinkie, and it's only the first week. But when one particular blonde makes it clear she has her eye on him, will Kemp humor her? And more importantly, will his mission to get in her pants end in true love or broken hearts?

**Camerson Fisher:** Unlike his hormone-fueled friends, he cares much less about women and much more about music. His grades are dropping, his motivation is lowered, and he has more online friends than real ones, but that's okay, because his favorite bands save him every day. Until they don't.


	4. Dreamin' of what could be

chapter 1:

dreamin' of what could be

"Well, it's time," Claire Lyons says languidly. She glues a smile on her face, straightens the silver Miu Miu brooch resting on her blazer, and runs her fingers through her straightened blonde hair.

"Oh, sweetie." Judi Lyons wraps her arms around her daughter. "I'm going to miss you."

Claire pulls away as quickly as possible. If she's going to move three thousand miles away, she should start distancing herself from her family now. What if she gets there and can't let go? She will not be one of those desperate kids who cling to their parents and call them every day.

"Ah, give your mother a real hug, Claire-bear," interjects Mr. Lyons. "You won't see her for another four months."

Claire bites her lip and reluctantly gives her mother another squeeze, then kisses her dad twice, once on each cheek.

"Oh, that won't do," Mr. Lyons decides.

With a groan, Claire embraces him also.

"Don't tell me you're ashamed of your boring old family!"

This sentence makes Claire's heart shift guiltily. It's true - she has been spending much more time with the Pretty Committee than her parents and brother. After all, they are much cooler.

"I'll miss you," she mutters.

"Are you flying out with Massie?" Judi wants to know.

"We've got seats next to each other," Claire replies. "So I guess so."

"Don't be sarcastic with me," Judi reprimands. "You won't see me until Christmas."

A horn beeps outside.

"That's my ride." Claire steps away. Scooping her two large suitcases off the floor, she turns back, her gorgeous tresses swooping over her shoulder, and blows a kiss. "Love ya!"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Todd?" Judi calls desperately.

With a flutter of her long-lashed baby-blue eyes, and a last grin, she's out the door.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Alicia Rivera croons in her slight Spanish accent. Instead of being trashy, her voice is lusty and seductive, seemingly tinged with warmth and caresses.<p>

"Are you ready?" Nadia Rivera's words hold a more throaty sound, and she rolls her R's. She was born in Spain, and she was a model before moving to Westchester with her husband, whom she divorced a little over a year ago. She's still beautiful, and still the life of the party. She just downs a few more drinks than she did when she was married. But whatever.

"Yes," Alicia moans. "I'm sorry; this lipstick is so gloppy, but I love the color so much that I couldn't bear not to use it."

"Miss Alicia?" questions the family driver, Dean. "Would you like me to take the bags out to the car?"

"Si, thank you." She smiles flirtily. Even with her fifty-odd-year-old, married chauffeur, she just can't help it. Sigh.

As Dean lifts her Neiman Marcus luggage set into his muscled arms, Alicia gives her mother a final peck on the cheek. "I'll miss you, Mama."

"Don't forget to call, darling! I'll be waiting by the phone!" Nadia promises.

Alicia holds up her gleaming black iPhone and twirls around, clicking out the door in her suede platform heels.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my little girl is going to boarding school in California!" Marsha Gregory exclaims.<p>

Kristen Gregory smiles tightly and shakes her head. A few locks of her blonde hair, which is pulled into a messy bun, escape and brush over her defined cheekbones. Although she's been through a lot, dealing with her poverty, her friends, and her overprotective, nagging parents, she's going to miss Westchester.

"I can't either," she finally replies.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Mrs. Gregory asks with the air of someone who has been denied multiple times. "Absolutely positive?"

"It's okay, Mom." Kristen grins, then reaches around her to grasp the handles of her Coach suitcases.

"I'll definitely drive you to the airport, though, right?"

"I can do it myself." Kristen smiles and twirls her car keys (on their Tiffany lanyard) around her forefinger. "I've had my driver's license for an age, Mom."

"If by an age you mean two months." Mrs. Gregory scowls. "No, I insist. The traffic into the city is really too heavy for an inexperienced teenager. Kristen, I know you're capable, but it makes me feel better, alright? You're my baby."

"Okay, Mom. But only because I won't see you for a year."

"You promised you'd be home for Christmas!" Kristen's father exclaims, coming out of the kitchen to give his only child a bear hug.

"Okay." Kristen drags out the word, but she's happy to comply. "Are you coming with us?"

"Sorry, bud." Mr. Gregory pouts. "I have a conference call in a couple of minutes. I'm gonna head into the study. But good luck, sport, and give me a ring every once in a while a'right?"

"Sure thing, Dad." Kristen gives him a quick peck on the cheek before slipping her keys into the hidden pocket of her sundress. "Mom?"

"I know, I know." Marsha kisses her husband quickly and bustles out the door, leaving Kristen to follow.

* * *

><p>"The camera crews are ready!" Merri-Lee Marvil chirps, rushing into the pantry, where Dylan is hoarding bags of her favorite chips and chocolates for the five-hour plane trip to California.<p>

"Give me a moment." Dylan grits her teeth, trying in vain to force a package of Chips Ahoy into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Don't do that!" Merri-Lee scolds, snatching the cookies and tossing them into the wastebasket. "You'll ruin your body. I'm sorry, honey, but you've been putting on a lot of weight recently, and - "

"I wonder why!" Dylan spits. "Considering the stupid crew is here twenty-four seven, never giving me a moment of peace, and my sisters are absolutely perfect, and then you're always nagging - "

"It's in your best interest!" Mrs. Marvil cries.

"It doesn't feel like it." Dylan whirls around and grabs her iPhone off the counter before stomping out into the foyer. "Did you put my bags outside already, Lloyd?" she demands.

"Yes, Miss Dylan," her driver answers politely.

"Thank you," Dylan says pointedly.

"Back door as usual?" Lloyd questions.

Surprisingly enough, the paparazzi have never discovered the tiny screen that opens into the Marvils' yard. There, a minuscule gravel pathway winds its way through some sheltered trees and into a clearing where the family's spare limousine (that Dylan uses more often than not) resides.

"No, of course not!" Merri-Lee yelps, running in, tipping precariously on her periwinkle-toned high heels. "The front!"

"Run!" Dylan commands to Lloyd, making a move towards the hallway. But, of course, this isn't the movies, and he doesn't follow her.

"The front," Merri-Lee growls. "In three, two, one," and she nods at Lloyd, who shoots an apologetic glance at Dylan and grandly opens the door.

Cameras immediately begin clicking. Light bulbs flash. There are screams and shouts from all sides. Car engines rev. Reporters shut their cell phones with decisive claps. All faces are pointed toward Dylan and Merri-Lee Marvil.

Merri-Lee is beaming, her hand closed around her youngest daughter's wrist to guide her along.

"What's it like watching your littlest child go away to college?" yells one journalist.

Merri-Lee turns to him, smirking. "It's her senior year of high school, sir, actually," she answers kindly. "Not college yet!" She's mastered the technique of pretending to answer a question.

"Right, right." And the man turns to his camera woman, who nods enthusiastically, indicating that she did indeed capture that beautiful moment during which Merri-Lee Marvil deigned to light up their very own studio with her presence.

"Dylan, do you feel liberated to be leaving your family?" hollers another, this one a lady wearing a faux-fur Ralph Lauren coat, never mind that it's the end of August.

Dylan opens her mouth to answer, feels her mother's talons digging into her hand, and closes it, sadly shaking her head at the reporter who had asked.

The limo door swings out towards her face, and Dylan ducks inside, huddling in the safety of buttery leather seats and crisp smells and quiet.

The car zooms away, bringing her one mile closer to her future.

* * *

><p>Satisfied, Massie Block gives the curls at the ends of her hair one last flip before flicking a smile at her mirror and exiting. Although there isn't much to see, she spares one last look at her bedroom. The floor is still coated with her spotless white rug, her bed is still there, her closet doors still ajar, though there aren't many clothes remaining behind. She's taking everything with her.<p>

Sighing, she pads downstairs, pinching the hems of her brown Steve Madden cowboy boots, for once adhering to her mother's no-shoes-in-the-house-ever rule. It is her last day here for a long, long time; the least she can do is play nice.

"Breakfast," Inez announces with a flourish, sweeping her arm over the beautifully set table. They've used the nicest glasses, Massie realizes, and the most expensive plates (Marimekko, imported specially from Sweden), just to send her off in style.

She slides into her chair and piles up food in front of her (chocolate-chip pancakes, light as wafers; sunset-orange and enticingly green melons; rich, sweet bacon strips) and pours an amber-hued glass of iced tea. As she takes her first bite, her parents join her. Now that's a surprise.

Massie rushes to swallow a huge chunk of fruit and follows it with a humongous gulp of tea. "Good morning," she manages to sputter.

"Good morning, darling," Kendra Block replies cordially, helping herself to a vanilla yogurt and dotting it with granola crumbs. "How are you feeling? Excited?"

"And nervous," she responds. "But don't tell."

Kendra giggles charmingly. "Don't worry; that's normal," she assures her child. "I was nervous when I went to boarding school!"

"But you were a freshman," Massie clarifies. "I'm an adult."

"Ah, yes, my grown-up little girl," William Block remarks with a booming chuckle, taking a large swig of orange juice. "I still remember when you took me with you to get tampons that first time. Your mother - "

"Dad!" Massie shrieks.

Inez snorts from her spot by the sink, where she is drying dishes.

Suddenly, Kendra and William both go silent. Massie, confused, stops talking too.

"Inez," declares Kendra. "Please. This is a family discussion."

"Ma," Massie whispers.

"Massie, please," Kendra hisses in a clipped tone. "Inez."

"I apologize, ma'am."

"I should hope so," says William. "And by the way, Inez, we were thinking . . . since most of your job was taking care of Massie, and now she is gone, we will have to negotiate a new pay rate. We do, of course, understand that you have your children to take care of, and we will keep that in mind, but the work you do for us just doesn't have as much worth anymore."

"I . . . I understand."

Kendra smiles graciously. "Of course you do, Inez, you are much more of a lady than some of those god-awful women I talk to at the country club. Mrs. Marvil, on the other hand?" She shudders.

"Mo-om! Dylan's my friend!" Massie protests.

"I didn't say she wasn't, dear," Kendra answers absently.

William's phone vibrates. "Looks like it's time to go. I think Isaac already put your things in, Massie."

"I'll miss you, Dad." She embraces her father, then her mother. Before, she would have hugged Inez too, but it looks like things have changed. "You . . . you too, Inez," she murmurs.

And she picks up her Miu Miu tote bag and makes her slow way down the driveway to where her Range Rover is waiting.

* * *

><p>please review! it means a lot!<p>

edited by joy (outside the crayon box)


	5. It's time to begin

As much as she hates to admit it, Clarwyn Academy is beautiful. The school is built like a castle, composed of stone and pointed towers. Three buildings make up the institution, and a black iron gate guards the front entrance.

Unfortunately for Clarwyn, nothing intimidates Alicia Rivera.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alicia notices a gray-haired woman striding towards her, but she turns away, opting to lift her Neiman Marcus luggage out of the trunk and set it upright next to her. Then she waves goodbye to her driver, who performs a U-turn and eases the limo out of the parking lot.

"Pardon, but might you be Alicia Rivera?" the lady asks.

Alicia spins slowly to face the woman, making the direct eye contact that always caused the faculty at Octavian Country Day to back off. "That would be me, yes," she responds coolly.

"I am Linda Glencoe, the principal. But please do call me Linda; at Clarwyn, everyone is addressed on a first-name basis so as to even the playing field."

Alicia would have taken the opportunity to exchange looks with her friends and roll her eyes, but she's the only one there at the moment. "Um, okay," she giggles.

Behind her, a car pulls up, spewing out exhaust. Then the window rolls down, and a scream is clearly heard. "Leesh!"

Alicia gives the principal a condescending smile before turning. "Kris!" she screeches, and runs to embrace her friend. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too."

"Guys!" And Dylan runs across the parking lot, her flaming red hair flying behind her as she sprints. "I'm so happy to see you; you have no idea." She gives each girl a bear hug.

"Would I be right in assuming that you two are Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory?"

Kristen smirks. "Yes, you would be right."

The lady seems a little taken aback, but pulls herself together to consult the clipboard she's carrying. "Shouldn't there be a Claire Lyons and a Massie Block coming too?"

"They're on a plane," Alicia croons. "They'll be here tomorrow."

"Ah, I understand," Linda murmurs. "Well, let me bring you all in and show you to your rooms, and then I can give you the tour. Clarwyn has an Olympic-size pool, along with a sauna and hot tub. We have a school store, nail salon, and designer kiosks, along with a state of the art cafeteria. There is a housekeeper and maid assigned to each room, and there are five girls in a room." She looks down again. "I've put all of you girls in the same place; does that sound good?"

"Great." Dylan bobs her head joyfully.

"So, if you'll follow me . . . "

"Don't you have someone to take our bags?" Alicia demands sweetly. "I mean, I don't really think it's appropriate . . . "

"Sure, sweetie." Linda taps some numbers into her phone, and a minute later two men join them, hoisting up the girls' suitcases and making their way inside. "Now, I'll bring to your room and join you in an hour with the rest of your party, which should be arriving soon."

"We said they'd be coming tomorrow, remember?" Dylan raises her eyebrows.

"Ah, no, not the girls. We have another group coming in from Westchester."

"Who?" Alicia questions, crinkling her forehead. Wouldn't she know?

"Some boys." Linda examines her paper. "Derrick Harrington, Cameron Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Joshua Hotz, and Christopher Plovert. Have you heard of them?"

Kristen stares at Alicia incredulously before turning back to Linda. "You bet we have."

so what do you think oh and by the way this was edited by my beta reader


	6. Tracking me down

omg, thanks for the reviews, :D but anyway, thank you guys for taking the time to read my story.

* * *

><p>Derrick Harrington groans and runs a hand over his hair in an attempt to smooth it. "Alright, guys, ready to rock another school year?"<p>

Josh Hotz snorts. "I was born ready, Harrington."

Cam Fisher crunches a bite of pretzels and nods vaguely.

"What's up with you?" Kemp Hurley questions. "You've been really depressed for like two months, Cammie boy. It's starting to kill my vibe."

"Bet you he misses Claire something fierce," suggests Josh.

"Shut the fuck up, Joshua," Cam snaps, his eyes turning fiery for a second before he settles back down and adjusts the sleeves of his leather jacket.

"Aw, come on, Cam. It's totally normal. Claire was a great girl," says Chris Plovert.

"Shut it, Chris Everyone knows you lost it for a year after Dylan broke up with you," Cam points out.

"Speaking of Dylan, she's seemed really happy lately," comments Kemp.

"That's because Derrick's dating her," Cam quips.

"Excuse me?" shouts Chris.

"Dude!" Derrick leaps at Cam, who raises his hands to Derrick's chest and shoves the other boy away.

"Step away from her," Chris orders.

"It's not like she's going back to you," Derrick laughs.

"Guys." Josh rolls his glittery eyes.

"Y'all sound like you have something to prove," teases Kemp.

Chris narrows his eyes. "What do you mean by - "

"Look," Kemp interrupts, "you want to prove that you're the right guy for Dylan. Josh, you need to prove that you can actually get a girl. Derrick, you need to show your worthiness for Dylan, or else ditch her and find someone else. And Cam, you need to prove that you're not depressed, that you can get over Claire, and that you can pick up another one."

"What about you?" Josh shoots back at Kemp.

"Me?" Kemp places a hand over his heart. "Why, I'm perfect."

"Do you have a point?" demands Derrick.

"Oh. Yeah. The girls are all heading out to this boarding school. And I think we should go with them."

"We can't just pick up and move," says Cam.

Chris chuckles. "Of course we can. Don't you know who we are?"

Derrick laughs too. "Seriously, Cam, that's the least of our problems."


End file.
